


Let's Make This Work

by Forever_a_Fangirl



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_a_Fangirl/pseuds/Forever_a_Fangirl
Summary: A book filled with short stories that has the same main characters. Sal, Larry, and the Reader.I'm seriously just fangirl trash. So enjoy.





	1. Not A Chapter

 This isn't a chapter of the story, this is just a page that I can clean things up on.

So on that note:

  * None of the chapters will be linked up, or in a specific order unless it is like part one, part two. You know like that.
  * This is a reader insert. Sorry to any boys that would like to read this as a male, I mostly write in the female point of view because I am a girl. Again sorry. The relationship between the Reader, Sal, and Larry is considered a polyamorous relationship. For the people that don't know what that means it is when someone who has more than one person in a relationship. It is not considered cheating because they all are aware of each other dating the other.
  * The story doesn't have any boy x boy action between Sally and Larry. Sorry



Now since that is out of the way, if you have any prompts or ideas that you would like to see, leave a comment on this chapter so I can see them and if I like them I will write it and give you credit. If you have any questions also comment them and I will respond to them as soon as I can.


	2. Sal's Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader learns that they are the only one to not see Sal's face with out his mask.
> 
> **Not proof read or edited**

The group of friends all laughed as they sat around the small fire that Sal was feeding small pieces of wood to.

You felt Larry's fingers running over your hand as you looked at Ashley across from you. You slowly intertwine your fingers with his and lean your head on his shoulder as you listened to the friend group talk about stuff they have done in the past. 

It didn't bother you that much knowing that they all had known each other longer. You still got to be close friends with them all. 

"So what is the story on how you saw Sal's face?" You looked over at Chug as he asked the question. You glanced around and noticed that everyone but Sal and Larry was looking at you. "Well, I haven't." The eyes were now on Sal. "Wait seriously?" "She hasn't?" 

The questions were coming at Sal quickly asking why and if you were serious. You knew it was bothering Sal by the way his fingers twitched. 

"It doesn't matter to me. If he doesn't want to show me, he should be bothered by not. I want Sal to me comfortable, and if it means that I don't get to see behind his mask so be it." 

The group was quiet after your short outburst. Great. You ruined another outing. "I have to go. I have to be up early." You stood up quickly and made your way back to the apartment building before going around.

You honestly felt like it shouldn't matter that you had never seen Sal's face but it does matter. Larry, Sal, and you have been dating for at least a month and you have never seen his face. 

As you walked you felt tears prick the corner of your eyes. A mixture of a groan and a growl left your throat as you wiped them away. There was no reason for you to be crying over something that felt so stupid. 

You didn't know where you were really going. You couldn't go home because your parents think you are sleeping over at Larry's, (which you were) but you didn't feel like you didn't need to be there at the moment. 

When you looked up you noticed where you were. Your heart hurt slightly as you looked at the building. It was an old church house that was past your house that you had found and brought Larry here.

You shared your first kiss with him here. 

Bittersweet memories. 

You made your way into the church building and went up to the front of the church before sitting down the small stage. You had to think to yourself for a bit. 

As you sat, the feelings that you had been trying to hide and say that they don't matter rushed to the surface. Tears fell from your face to your lap before pulling your knees up to bury your face in them. You hated this. 

You wanted to respect Sal's wishes on not showing you his face but it hurt knowing that all his friends had seen it already. 

You felt your phone in your back pocket buzz a couple of times but you honestly couldn't be bothered with it. You felt like your friends pitied you now. 

Your phone went from buzzing from texts to ringtones playing in the empty building.

You slowly pulled your phone and out an answered without checking the ID. "Hello?" "[Name] where are you? Larry and I went by your house to see if you went home but your parents said that you left hours ago to go hang out with us." "Can you put Larry on the phone Sal?" "Yeah." You heard Sal tell Larry that you were on the phone before you heard his voice. 

"[Name] where are you? Sal and I are coming to get you." "I'm at the church." "Ok. We'll be there soon, just don't run off ok?" "Ok." The phone hung up from their side before you set it down beside you. You placed your chin on your knees to stare at the door, waiting for your boyfriends.

When the door open, you moved to pick at some loose string on your jacket. You felt bad for running off but you just couldn't stay at that moment with all those eyes on you. "I'm sorry for running off." You looked back up to the two that now stood in front of you. "I just didn't know what to do at the moment."

Sal sighed before sitting beside you as Larry sat on the other side. "Was it because of the question Chug asked?" "Kinda." You looked at Sal. "I don't want you to feel like you have to show me your face I...I just felt like you didn't trust me enough to show since everyone else has seen it." 

"I saw it on accident." You looked at over at Larry. "What?" "Me and Sal were headbanging and his mask flew off and hit me in the nose." "He had blood coming out of his nose and I hadn't even noticed that my mask was off I was more worried that I broke his nose." You smiled softly to yourself as you looked back at Sal. "After he made sure I was ok, he had a panic attack and started to cry. I asked him why he was crying and he said-" 

"Because he didn't look away." Your eyes had gone back to Larry when he began to talk but when you looked back at Sal you saw his face. Not his mask. He was staring at you as you took in the scars on him. You slowly raised your hand to place it on his cheek.

"He had told me that he didn't want to show you because he thought his face would ruin our relationship." You chuckled slightly at Larry's words. "Sal you know that would never happen. I love you both for what you are, not who you look like. I fell in love with you two for your personalities. I would never care how you looked." You smiled at Sal before pressing your lips to his. 

It was just a small, quick peck. You pulled back to see Sal's face go all red.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm tired." You hopped off of the stage and made your way to the door as Larry followed, leaving Sal awestruck before quickly getting up and following. 


	3. Valentine's Day Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your Valentine's Day was ruined but both of your boyfriends decided to make it up to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day was a couple of days ago for me so have this short fluffy chapter.

When you went into Larry's apartment, the first thing you noticed was that it was darker than normal. The living room light was turned off. It didn't bother you because you knew how late it was and you knew where Larry's room was. You walked over to the door and opened it.

No one was in there but the back door that leads outside was open. You smiled before walking over to it. A small path lines with candles lead to the tree that Larry's treehouse sits in.

Both boys are standing at the bottom of the tree bickering about something. You smile before slipping your short heeled shoes off and walk on the path. When you started down the path, both boys turn to look at you.

"How long did this take you?" You asked when you stood in front of them. "Does that matter?" You chuckled at Larry's words before shaking your head. "No, I guess it doesn't. So what is it you two have planned?" Sal looks over at Larry and Larry nods before Sal turns and climbs up the ladder to the treehouse. 

"Do I need to follow him?" "Yeah." You rolled your eyes at Larry's very relaxed tone before climbing up the ladder. When you get up, your heart skips a beat. There is a pile of pillows laid out with snacks around them and the homemade movie projector that the three of you made because you wanted to try it. 

You turned to look Larry and Sal that now stood behind you. "This is so pretty." "We are glad you like it." You smiled again before moving over to kiss Larry's cheek then moved to move Sal's mask and kiss his cheek too. "I love it. Now what all do we have?" Sal laughs before removing his mask and sat down on of the pillows.

You quickly move to sit beside while pulling Larry with you. The three of you get comfortable before Sal plays the movie. You smiled to yourself as you relaxed between your two boyfriends.

 

Sal and Larry were slightly shocked when you fell asleep in the middle of the movie but didn't do anything besides moving so you could be more comfortable. They looked at each other before agreeing to just stay up here with you tonight. The clean up a bit with disturbing you then move themselves to be able to fall asleep. 

 

When Lisa went out there in the morning, she saw all three teenagers snuggled up and a movie still playing the on the projector. She just shook her head and left them alone.

 


	4. Crushes (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How your relationship with the boys happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first part of this because I feel bad about not updating. This is unedited at the moment.

You were always quiet around people, even the people you called friends. So when you got to talking about crushes to your friends at a sleepover, they were shocked to know that there were two boys you had a crush on. 

Sal Fisher and Larry Johnson.

That's when the bullying started. That night you told those girls, they picked on you for having a crush on two people that were considered freaks. They continue to make fun of you at school. 

That's when Travis Phelps found out. 

"You do know they are both homos right?" The girls there were your friends snickered at Travis's words. You didn't want to respond to any of them anymore. "You'll never have a chance [Name]." "Well she might, she is a freak like them." One of the girls huffed at the other words before yanking on your hair, making you look at them. "What's the matter, now you won't even talk to your best friends?"

Tears formed in your eyes from her grip as you tried to pull her hand away from your hair. "You know, I bet she thinks about being with them both. I wouldn't be shocked by how she throws herself at people when she feels bad about herself." 

"Now I think you need to leave her alone." The voice came from behind the group that crowded you. 

"This does not concern you, Ashley. Go back to your pack of misfits." "Gladly." 'Ashley' spoke before pushing through the group and pulled you away with her. 

Instead of her just letting you go so she could go back to her friends, she took you to the restroom. "How are you feeling?" Now that you finally have a chance to look at her, you recognize Ashley. Ashley Campbell. She is friends with Sal and Larry and their gang. "Thanks." She smiled as she put her hand on her hip. "I can't stand Travis. Plus no one deserves to be bullied." You became nervous. "Yeah." 'It's [Name] right?" "Yeah." "I'm Ashley." "I know. We are in the same Algebra class." Ashley's face became tinted with a pink blush before smiling. "I thought I knew you from somewhere!" It was your turn to smile. 

Before Ashley or yourself could say anything else, the bell rang. "I think that was the bell that allows us to leave." "I think so." "I'll see you later alright?" "Deal." You now watched Ashley walk out of the school to quickly join her friends that waited for her. You catch a glimpse of Sal and Larry talking to her. You sighed before making your way down the stairs to leave the school yourself to go home. 

 

A couple of days had passed since Ashley came to save you from your old friends and Travis. You two talk when you can in Algebra, and in other classes you two have. She has also introduced you to Todd who is basically a nerdy sweetheart who happens to know about your crushes. I never said anything about it when you see him, but he knows. You don't know if Ashley knows. "[Name]?" "Huh?" You looked up at Ashley and noticed that you went off in thought again before blushing slightly in embarrassment. Ashley laughed. "I had asked if you wanted to come hang out with Todd and I with our friends." 

Their friends. The first two shamelessly that comes to mind is Larry and Sal. "I don't know." "What why?" You glanced at Todd before looking back at Ashley. "Because I don't want to embarrass myself in front of them." "In front of Larry and Sally?" You looked at Todd as he spoke before slowly nodding your head. Ashley grinned. "Are you serious?" You looked at her horrified as she smiled. "I'm sorr-" "No this is perfect!" Thoughts of your 'friends' that made fun of you for liking them came to mind again as tears slowly came to your eyes as Ashley turned to speak to Todd. "Now we can set them up!" Wait what?

"Um...Ashley, I think you may have broken [Name]." Ashley turned back to look at you as you wiped your face to rid the tears that had slowly run down. "Oh god, I'm sorry [Name] I didn't mean to scare you." "It's fine but what do you mean, 'set them up'?" Ashley's grin returned as she grabbed your shoulders. "I can set you up with Larry and Sal!" Your eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "D-don't you want to date one of them?" You moved out of Ashley's grip. "Yes I do but I can't do that to both of them. They are like best friends, I couldn't date each one behind each other backs."

"That is a problem..." Todd's voice of reason came in from behind Ashley as he sat down in one of the seats of the desk that was placed in the empty classroom. "What about a polyamorous relationship?" "What is that?" "Its basically having a relationship with multiple partners, with the knowledge and consent of all involved." "We can't do this just because I like them. I don't even know if they like or if they do, if they will be ok with a relationship like that." The grins that showed on Ashley and Todd's face was not settling. "What did you two do?" 

"Ok so we may have already talked to Sal and Larry and planned everything."

"And you broke her again Ashley!"

 


End file.
